own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 43
"No Hero" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 50 |return = |debut = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "Hishtagati" by Maya Buskila |openingl = |interval = First Semifinal "Tasmanian devil" Second Semifinal "Stimela" by Tal Grand Final "All Of It But Me" by The Young Professionals and Anna F. |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 43 |col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }}Own Eurovision Song Contest 43, often referred to as OESC #43, is the 43rd edition of the Own Eurovision Song Contest. It took place in Jerusalem, Israel, following Israel's victory at the 42nd Contest with "Hishtagati", performed by Maya Buskila. This will be the first time the competition will take place in Israel. The contest consisted of one quarter-final, two semi-finals and a final. On January 15, 2016 it was revealed that the Jerusalem Payis Arena will be the venue of the 43rd edition. Fifty countries have confirmed their participation in the next edition, being the highest number of countries since the Own Eurovision Song Contest 30, edition held in Belfast, Northern Ireland. The contest will see the return of Azerbaijan, Belarus, Czech Republic, Faroe Islands, Ireland, Montenegro and Slovakia. Lebanon, Morocco and Russia have decided to withdraw. Following the high number of countries that wishes to compete in the 43rd edition, the OEBU introduced the Quarter Finals Round in which the bottom five entries from each of the two semifinals from the 42nd edition will compete, in order to qualify for the semifinals. After a tense voting process, Italy won the contest for the first time, with Elisa's song "No Hero". Italy received a total amount of 200 points, winning by a margin of only 5 points. The runner-up of the 43rd edition was Ukraine, making the country's best place in the competition. Third place went to Norway, fourth to Kosovo, fifth to Czech Republic and sixth place went to Kazakhstan. The #WebAwardWinner was Norway's "Faded" and the #BestNonQualifier was declared Romania. From the countries that were automatically qualified in the Grand Final, only England (9th place) ranked into the top 10. The other five countries from the "Big 6" placed into the second part of the scoreboard, with Iceland ranking 17th, Sweden ranking 18th, Denmark ranking 19th, the host country Israel placed 21st and Albania placing 25th out of 26 countries that were in the Grand Final. Location For more details on the host country, see Israel. 'Venue' The Jerusalem Arena, renamed for the National Lottery Mifal HaPayis grant as Jerusalem Payis Arena, is a multi-purpose sports arena that was built in Jerusalem by the city council and National Lottery grant of Mifal HaPayis. The arena is located in Jerusalem's Sports Quarter, in the southwestern Malha neighborhood, adjacent to Teddy Stadium. The arena seats 11,600 for basketball games and 15,654 for concerts. The arena interior itself covers 40,000 square metres (430,000 sq ft) and, according to Jerusalem Mayor Nir Barkat, the arena is the largest indoor space in Jerusalem. The arena is able to host professional sports, world-class concerts, international conferences, and cultural events. The arena also contains a medical sports center, club rooms, offices, and two additional halls. The entire complex includes 47,370 square metres (509,900 sq ft). 'Bidding Phase' }}IBA announced the conditions under which cities and venues had announced their interest in hosting the 43rd contest: * The host city had to provide a certain number of hotels and hotel rooms to be found in the vicinity of the stadium. * The arena had to be able to offer lodges adjacent to the stadium. * A press centre had to be available at the stadium that will have a specific size. * BBC Scotland had to have access to the host venue at least 4–6 weeks before the broadcasts, in order to build the stage, rigging lights and all the technology. * The host city had to be close to a major airport. The following cities are interested in hosting the 43rd contest 'Host city' On January 15, 2016 it was revealed that Jerusalem will be the city host of the 43rd edition. Jerusalem, located on a plateau in the Judean Mountains between the Mediterranean and the Dead Sea, is one of the oldest cities in the world. It is considered holy to the three major Abrahamic religions—Judaism, Christianity and Islam. Israelis and Palestinians both claim Jerusalem as their capital, as Israel maintains its primary governmental institutions there and the State of Palestine ultimately foresees it as its seat of power; however, neither claim is widely recognized internationally. In 2011, Jerusalem had a population of 801,000, of which Jews comprised 497,000 (62%), Muslims 281,000 (35%), Christians 14,000 (around 2%) and 9,000 (1%) were not classified by religion. Format 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The semifinal allocation draw took place on January 17, 2016. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists (host Israel and the Big Five), will be split into six pots, based on voting patterns from the previous ten editions. The pots were calculated and are as follows: From these pots, 16 countries each were allocated to compete in the first semifinal and 16 in the second semifinal. The host country, Israel will vote in the first semi-final. The countries from the big five will vote as follow: England with Sweden in the first semifinal, while Albania with Denmark and Iceland in the second semifinal. Results 'Quarter-final' 'Semi-final 1' Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. England, Israel and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. 'Semi-final 2' Twenty countries participated in the second semi-final. Albania, Denmark and Iceland also voted in this semi-final 'Final' Scoreboards 'Quarter-final' '12 points' 'Semi-final 1' '12 points' 'Semi-final 2' '12 points' 'Final' '12 points' (Coming soon) Voting Ceremony # Ivan Dečak # Bonnie Tyler # Marija Vujović # Nevena Božović # Sandi Thom # Xenia Tchoumitcheva # Avishai Rosen # Verka Serduchka # Shy'm # Apostolia Zoi # Barei # Hien # Leyla Aliyeva # Ella Eyre # Eugen Bauder # Žan Košir # Barbara Opsomer # Mel Giedroyc # Leïla Lanova # Labinot Gashi # Onur Büyüktopçu # Marisa Liz # Claudia Pavel # Ardian Bujupi # Lene Egeli # Aziz # Francesca Michelin # Natalia Szroeder # Shahzoda # Bára Silvansdóttir # Ott Lepland # Marta & Václav # Vaidas Baumila # Patty Brard # Greta Salóme # Krista Siegfrids # Nina Sublatti # Aliona Moon # Sirusho # Maya Sar # Polina Christodoulou # Tamara Todevska # Kasey Smith # Lina Mayer # Samir & Viktor # Medina # Teo # Leah McFall # Elyas M'Barek # Marla Blumenblatt # Shiri Maimon Other countries : Eligibility for potential participation in the Own Eurovision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active OEBU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : After hiring a new head of delegation, he was fired shortly after by ERTU due to some internal conflicts. The broadcaster is now looking for a new one. The country was forced the skip one more edition for not having a permanent HoD. * : After finding a new HoD, the country decided to wait one more edition before returning at Own Eurovision Song Contest 44. * : Lebanon confirmed that they won't be present in the competition shortly after the Grand Final results, due to their political conflicts with Israel. * : The country withdraw stating bad results as a reason. * : Few days before the deadline for confirmation, the country announced their withdrawal without a reason given. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions